Valentine's and Ice Cream
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Keigo suggested that they visit the fast food restaurant to celebrate their 'Being Single' Day. But who knew that something surprising would happen? IchigoxIshida


Happy Valentine's Day every one! I hereby present this lovely IchiIshi Valentine's Fic. Enjoy. .u.

* * *

"Alright!" Keigo's energetic voice made its debut, an omen of another worthless attempt to hang out. Everyone turned their heads to face the overly too enthusiastic brunette, some even glaring at him for disturbing the peaceful atmosphere; but he couldn't care less. "Since it's Valentine's, let us all go out to celebrate!" He suggested, more like demanded with a pumped up expression. To put it simply, Keigo was just jealous of the lovey-dovey air surrounding him and decided to drag his friends into the 'still a single zone' with him.

"Huh? I don't see a reason why we should—" Ichigo's attempt to object was cut off by a weird, squeaky voice which belongs to a certain shinigami called Kuchiki Rukia.

"It's a great idea!" Rukia agreed with sparkling eyes before sending a sly smirk at Ichigo's way, causing him to shudder. Ichigo didn't know the meaning behind to it but he was sure that it must be up to no good; still, he ignored it by glancing at a certain Quincy's direction.

Ishida's eyes never left the book he was reading since this free period started, not even when Keigo happened. Ichigo was kind of pissed at the sight of him being all calm and undisturbed by the commotion happening around him. Every one was so worked up over this idea after Rukia had agreed to it except for Ishida and Ichigo himself of course. He really finds no meaning to it. His stares were intruded when he spotted Inoue walking towards the stuck-up male.

"Is Ishida-kun going?" The auburn haired girl asked with a gentle voice but with an excited expression. Of course she wants all of her friends to participate in this event. Ishida finally looked up from his novel to look at the female but his gaze were cold before he glanced Keigo's way.

"Such a useless event, this is." Ishida immediately cut to the chase as he pushed the bridge of his glasses up, staring daggers into Keigo; Ichigo smirked amusingly. "So I'll—"

"Of course Ishida-kun is going too!" Rukia cut him off by overpowering the male's voice. Ishida blinked and stared dumbfounded at her before he opened his mouth to protest but was only greeted with a punch to his abdomen, he lay dead on his desk.

"Ishida!" Ichigo bolted from his seat and rushed to the Quincy protectively before glaring at the petite female. "The Hell are you doing?!" He hissed and scowled even deeper at the female only to be ignored with Inoue at the sidelines confronting them to stop. Ichigo's really pissed at Rukia's attitude right now. Oh, how he wanted to punch her here and now.

"Then it's settled then." Keigo announced cheerfully with a big grin, settling everything without listening to any objections. "Mizuiro, Inoue-san, Ayuzawa, Rukia-chan, Ishida and Ichigo are going then!"

"O-Oi, when did I ever—" Ichigo's failed attempt to object started once more.

"Ishida is going; why wouldn't you?" Rukia finally let down her squeaky and high pitched voice to speak challengingly at the orange haired male with her deep and amused tone.

"You bastard.." Ichigo mumbled loud enough to let the female hear.

* * *

They had promised to meet at the school gate after school and so they did. Ishida was still unpalatable at the thought of attending such a useless event but he relented when he thought of Inoue's saddening gaze if he was to decline this offer. Their journey to a fast food restaurant was filled with Keigo's bicker about the lovers surrounding them and the awkward laughter from Inoue and Rukia along with the beeping sound of Mizuiro's phone and Tatsuki's attempt to kill Keigo right then and there. Ichigo didn't give two cents about the stupidity happening around him while Ishida just followed with his usual poker face.

They reached a nearby restaurant not long after and ordered their respective meals before they settled down on a table with enough seats for them near the window. They were separated into threes and fours as there are seven of them; Mizuiro, Keigo and Tatsuki while Inoue, Rukia, Ichigo and Ishida sat on the other side of the table. Everyone bought a whole set while Ishida just ordered a vanilla with chocolate topping sundae; he didn't have the appetite to eat. They chit-chatted happily while eating their lunch, Keigo made up some silly jokes in attempt to entertain the others but was only hit by Tatsuki in the head. Of course, Ishida made a borderline with them by continuing his half-way done novel as he enjoyed his sundae. Ichigo occasionally winded up in their conversation but he mostly didn't give a damn.

"Ishida-kun?" Inoue called out, startling Ishida slightly as he looked up. "Are you enjoying?" She smiled sweetly.

"I would if _he_ would tune down a little." Ishida fixed his glasses and scooped up a spoonful of ice cream as he glared coldly at a frightened Keigo. Keigo made a girly shriek and hid behind Mizuiro to seek help, but alas, ignored by the other like usual. Ichigo stared at the whole scene with an amused expression before his eyes landed on the ice cream Ishida was holding. He always wanted to try it out but he never got the chance to.

"Hey, Ishida, is that nice?" He nodded at the ice cream, gaining the paler male's attention.

"This?" Ishida held up the ice cream to chin level before shrugging. "It's indifferent."

"Let me have a taste." Before Ishida could react, Ichigo grabbed his wrist and led the spoonful of ice cream into his mouth before pulling the spoon away from his lips. "Hm." was all he has to say about the sundae.

"You—" Ishida was in rage and snatched a French fries from Ichigo's tray of fries and put the end into his mouth.

"Wha—Hey!" Ichigo growled with fury and annoyance and glared at Ishida's smug look before leaning in to bite the other end of the fries, tearing the fries into half.

"That wasn't necessary." Ishida complained with a flushed cheeks as he continued with his sundae. Ichigo only realized what he had done after he heard that from Ishida was inappropriate and his cheeks started to burn too before he scoffed and continued with his burger. The atmosphere around them was awkward enough even outsiders can notice. Every one at the table stared at them with bewilderment, putting aside a snickering Kuchiki Rukia. Ishida took note of the awareness he got from the others which add to his nervousness.

"Let's get out of here, Kurosaki." Ishida said without listening to what Ichigo has to say and pulled him away from the fast food restaurant by the wrist. He was sure that Ichigo would do the same thing too so whether he got a suggestion or not, he couldn't care less. Ishida kept walking with Ichigo's wrist in his hand as he blindly proceeded forward. Ichigo followed, staring at Ishida for the whole time before he adjusted his hand to make their hands hold each other's. Ichigo can sense the sudden flinch from Ishida, which caused him to blush, but he was glad that he didn't pull away.

Ichigo smiled and intertwined their fingers together as he leaned in so that their arms could make contact. Ishida's cheeks were burning until his ears, causing Ichigo to chuckle. "Ishida," Ishida's head turned to the source of the sound as Ichigo squeezed his hand lovingly whilst leaning in to plant a chaste kiss on his lips; Ishida's eyes widened. "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
